Délirons un peu
by lunny
Summary: Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! sensé…
1. La peur d'un blond

**Titre :** Délirons un peu !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp.

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: J'ai décidé de remplacer Reporter Mokona part une autre espèce de fic, parce que l'air de rien, c'était très long à écrire, alors j'ai décidé de continuer le même genre d'humour mais en fics très courtes. J'attaquerai d'abord par la plus grande peur de nos cinq compagnons préférés ! J'attaque d'abord avec… Fye !

Bonne lecture !

**Peur d'un blond**

Non franchement, Ashura faisait peur, il imposait le respect et la soumission. Il n'était pas vraiment bon, mais y avait pire. Enfin en tout cas, il foutait la pétoche. Il vous regardait de haut semblant se foutre ouvertement de vous, dans le genre : je pourrai à peine lever le petit doigt tu crèverai immédiatement. Heureusement, il ne levait jamais le petit doigt, du moins jamais contre lui… Fye a longtemps cru que ce fut lui qui serait l'objet de sa plus grande peur. Il avait longtemps cru, mais ça venait de changer, c'était purement et simplement horrible. Il en tremblait… Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il haletait, c'était quelque chose d'horrible… C'était inhumain, et il tremblait de peur. Enfin il hurla :

-Mes cheveux !

Effectivement, Mokona était un piètre coiffeur…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (jouant tranquille avec des ciseaux) :

-Alors, j'arrête le massacre ?

Fye (tremblant) :

-Pourquoi moi ?

L'auteur (riant sadiquement) :

-C'est tellement bon de traumatiser !

Mokona (regardant les ciseaux) :

-Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux aussi ?

L'auteur (sueurs froides dignes du pôle nord) :

-Heu.. Non merci… Bon le prochain, c'est la plus grande peur de Kuro-chan !

Kurogané (regard de la mort qui tue) :

-Essaye un peu…

L'auteur (tremblant) :

-Gloups…Reviews ?


	2. Il aurait du acheter un lave linge

**Titre :** Délirons un peu !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Mais le narrateur est à moi ! enfin tant que je n'appartient à personne, ben oui c'est moi le narrateur !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Ah c'est au tour de notre ninja préféré de passer entre mes griffes ! Bon, j'ai du faire 10 kilomètres en vol plané quand il a vu ça ! Heureusement je suis immortel ! (Imaginez un instant que ce soit pas le cas ! Alors qui délirera avec vous ?) Merci pour les reviews (je prcise que en plus je cours très vite! na!)

Bonne lecture !

**Il aurait du acheter un lave linge…**

Kurogané était le plus grand ninja du Japon, Japon Médiéval du moins. Et ce n'était pas rien, imaginez le nombre d'habitants de ce pays ! Alors que moi, pauvre narrateur je fuirai devant un gamin avec un lance-pierre, lui n'hésitait pas à combattre dix hommes à lui seul, mort de faim et de soif ! J'exagère direz vous, mais vous ne connaissez pas cet homme. La peur lui était sûrement étrangère. Il semblait que rien ne puisse l'effrayer. Gentes dames, il n'en avait guère que faire se foutant aimablement de la tête de sa princesse. Les grands magiciens, il les envoyait valser au loin. Demandez à notre cher blond du chapitre précédant. Et les menaces, il ne semblait jamais les entendre. Kurogané était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme, un vrai ! Mais tout ce palmarès se réduit en cendres ce jour là. On pu voir le ninja frissonner, pas de froid assurément. On pu entendre son souffle s'accélérer et dans gémissement, il murmura à l'agonie, terrifié :

-Mon manteau…

Effectivement, Mokona n'aurait pas du peindre à côté du manteau de Kurogané. Une petite tache blanche y reposait. Une tache blanche sur un manteau noir. Kurogané laissa échapper dans toute la maison un cri strident digne d'un film d'horreur…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (ronronnant) :

-Hihi ! Pauvre Kurogané ! Mais vous savez, une de mes amies m'a dit : La seule tâche blanche possible sur le manteau de Kurogané, c'est le manteau de Fye. Perso, je suis d'accord ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Kurogané (sortant son épée avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux) :

-Ce soir, on aura de la fricassé d'auteur… Avec peut-être du magicien saignant…

L'auteur (terrifié) :

-Kyya ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Si tu tues Fye avec qui je ferai des yaoi ! Méchant ! Tu veux que tout les yaoistes se retournent contre toi.

Kurogané (air dépité) :

-C'est de ton sort que t'es sensé t'inquiéter…

L'auteur (en colère) :

-Ben justement ! Sans yaoi, je vais devenir quoi moi ! Tu veux ma mort !

Kurogané (inquiet) :

-A la base oui…

L'auteur (partant) :

-Si c'est comme ça, dans ma prochaine fic, Fye te lâchera, na !

Kurogané (gesticulant) :

-Quoi ! Ah ! Envoyez des reviews ! Je veux mon magicien moi !


	3. La peur d'un héros

**Titre :** Délirons un peu !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Dommage moi j'aurai bien aimer les avoir pour m'aider à ranger ma chambre…

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Bon j'ai hésité entre Shaolan et Mokona mais je me suis décidé pour Shaolan. Il a essayé de me faire bouffer mes chaussures quand il a vu ça… Pff… méchant !

Bonne lecture !

**Peur d'un héros**

Shaolan était quelqu'un de droit, il militait pour la justice. De nombreux hommes s'étaient dressés contre lui mais jamais il n'avait reculé. Il avait fait le vœu de protéger Sakura et il le faisait. On aurait pu trouver de garçon plus courageux. Mais c'était encore un enfant, qui avait grandi trop vite certes, mais un enfant. Et il abritait la peur, comme quoi personne n'est infaillible. Mais il essayait d'ignorer de son mieux ce fait. Pourtant à cet instant, il avait envie d'hurler, ses yeux étaient au bord des larmes. Il avait mal et la peur embrouillait son esprit. Il essayait de détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle tandis que Mokona murmurait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il la contempla, des morceaux d'elle jonchant le sol… Il se réveilla tremblant dans son lit. Il avait rêvé. Mais il jeta un cou d'œil à sa droite. Oui elle était là, sans une égratignure se reposant. Il referma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir.

Sa paire de basket n'avait rien.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Rahh ! J'adore faire ça ! Vous aviez pensé à Sakura avouez !

Shaolan (hurlant) :

-Mais t'es complètement frappé !

Fye (s'adressant à Shaolan) :

-Toi au moins c'est un rêve, imagine si ça s'était vraiment passé…

Shaolan (sueurs froides) :

-Mes chaussures… C'est vrai… Toi t'as pas de chance, ta coupe est vraiment horrible…

Fye (dos au public, met un perruque, se retourne) :

-Et là ?

Shaolan (goutte de sueur x200) :

-Fye, c'est Mokona…

Mokona (sautant sur la tête de Fye avec des ciseaux) :

-Fye veut encore qu'on lui coupe les cheveux ?

L'auteur (s'éloignant) :

-Bon, ben reviews ?


	4. Inconscience et vide

**Titre :** Délirons un peu !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Dommage moi j'aurai bien aimer les avoir pour m'aider à ranger ma chambre…

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Bien attaquons avec notre coiffeur préféré : Mokona ! Quelle peut-être la plus grande peur de notre boule de poil préférée ?

Bonne lecture !

Mokona était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un compagnon original. Il parlait beaucoup et semblait toujours de bonne humeur. Rien de tel pour stimuler les troupes ! Bon certain réagissait à ses blagues avec un peu de …brutalité dirons nous. Cette boule de poils souriante était dotée d'un courage peu courrant. Mais cela pouvait s'apparenté à de l'inconscience dans son cas. La terreur ? Qu'est ce que c'est pour quelqu'un qui est inconscient ? Rien ! Une chose inimaginable assurément. Mais cette chose inimaginable se produit quand il ouvrit la porte. La boule de poil comprit alors ce mot, ou du moins le ressentit la peur et le désespoir mêlé. On entendit son souffle précipité et son cri agonisant dans toute la maisonnée.

Et oui, le frigo était vide…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (regardant dans son frigo) :

-Ouf ! Y a quelque chose dedans !

(sort un petit mot du frigo en souriant)

-Alors… Le frigo est vide, tu peux aller faire les courses ?

Mokona (courant partout) :

-Comment ça ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ! Le frigo est vide ! On va devoir aller dans la rue et mendier ! Puis les gens, ils nous donneront pas l'argent parce que on sera sales et mal habillés ! Puis on nous prendra pour des poubelles et on nous emmènera à la décharge ! Puis là bas y aura un frigo et on pourra manger !

L'auteur (levant le poing vers le ciel) :

-Ouais ! Tous à la décharge !

Shaolan (regardant Mokona et l'auteur se barrer) :

-Heu… Ben au moins on en est débarrassé !

Sakura (arrivant) :

-Dites Mr Shaolan, l'auteur m'a dit : Tu seras ma prochaine victime, ça veut dire quoi ?

Shaolan (poursuivant l'auteur) :

-Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à la princesse !

Sakura (ramasse le mot du frigo et le lit) :

-Le frigo est vide, tu peux aller faire les courses ?... Et n'oublies pas de demander des reviews, fais ton plus beau sourire et l'air de chien battu. Pas les deux en même temps sinon tu pourrai rester bloqué. Bisou, Mme Frigo.

Sakura (poursuivant Shaoaln) :

-Dîtes Mr Shaolan, c'est qui Mme Frigo ?


	5. Horrible sentiment

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai potassé toutes les lois du Japon, aucune possibilité de les avoir…

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Au tour de Sakura, je ne la déteste pas vraiment. Y a une autre Sakura que je ne supporte pas du tout, mais là n'est pas la question. C''est juste que je la trouve passive mais je n'arrive pas à la détester. D'ailleurs à bien réfléchir, il n'y a personne que je déteste vraiment. Je suis pas si sadique en fait… (L'auteur tombe à genoux et pleure : Nonnnn ! ) Je crois que quand j'apprécies un perso j'aime bien le maltraiter beaucoup… (Fye : Dans ce cas tu dois m'adorer…) Trève de bavardages ! En route pour le prochain chap !

Bonne lecture !

**Horrible sentiment**

Sakura, ça signifie fleur de cerisier en japonais... C'est un joli nom qui donne une impression de douceur. La personne qui le porte est quelqu'un de sensible et de doux. Mais ça, nous ne pouvons vous le prouver. Car cette Sakura là, voyez vous, a perdu la mémoire. C'est quelque chose de bien horrible n'est ce pas ? Ne plus se souvenir de rien, être une sorte de coquille vide. Les émotions nous les ressentant en grandissant. Mais les souvenirs envolés, nous ne les ressentons plus. Alors on les réapprend, comme une balade oubliée, petit à petit chantonnant des paroles qui nous restent. Alors Sakura réapprend dans la vie ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, elle ressent ce sentiment horrible qui fait battre le cœur à mille à l'heure. Qui nous glace le sang. Qui fait trembler nos mains et entrechoquer nos genoux. Ce sentiment qui nous domine, la peur. Alors, incapable de détourner les yeux, elle observe le sol. Rouge, rouge, abominablement rouge. Et elle tremble. Ses genoux cèdent et elle s'effondre. Shaolan la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il regarde d'un air triste les restes éparpillés.

Le clafoutis aux fraises venait de tomber…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (regardant le clafoutis incriminé) :

-Rahh ! J'ai faim moi ! C'est horrible de gâcher la nourriture ainsi !

Shaolan (regardant l'auteur) :

-C'est de ta faute, je rappelle !

L'auteur (criant sur Shaolan) :

-Mais t'aurais pu m'en empêcher ! Je vais bouffer quoi ce soir ?

Shaoaln (hurlant à son tour) :

-Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer moi ! Puis t'as qu'à faire la cuisine !

L'auteur (regardant la cuisinère) :

-T'es sûr que ça mord pas ?

Sakura (entrant avec une boîte dans les mains) :

-Mr Shaolan, j'ai acheté un gâteau au chocolat !

(Sakura se ramasse lamentablement, la boîte s'écrase à côté du clafoutis)

L'auteur (air abattu) :

-Mais j'ai faim moi !

(L'auteur sort un panneau)

Panneau :

-Auteur affamé, donnez lui des reviews pour manger !

P.S : Le prochain chap est une demande de lapin bleu sans patte :

Quelles sont la couleur des chaussettes de Fye ? Les prochains chap seront inspirés des questions dans les reviews de Reporter Mokona. Si Azalee accepte… Reviews ?


	6. Chaussettes or not chaussettes ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai potassé toutes les lois du Japon, aucune possibilité de les avoir…

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: D'après lapin bleu sans patte, la couleur de chaussette d'un personnage est importante. Alors à votre avis, quelle est la couleur des chaussettes de Fye ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chaussettes or not chaussettes ?**

Il y a bien des choses qui font un personnage. Son passé, tout d'abord, Fye n'avait rien à envier à ses compagnons de ce côté là. D'ailleurs bien des curieux se demande que s'est-il passé durant cette période de sa vie que l'on ignore. En bref, Fye avait un passé mystérieux. De ce fait, c'était un personnage intéressant. Il suscitait l'intérêt.

Puis venait le physique. Le physique de Fye était des plus élégants. Une espèce de sensibilité émanait de sa personne. Il avait un physique agréable. Longiligne, pas très costaud. Mais quand on est magicien, ce n'était pas utile. De plus, Fye se battait bien. Pas besoin de force pour ce personnage. Puis peut-être que on l'aimerait moins si il avait la carrure de Kurogané ? Mais passons. En bref, Fye était un personnage physiquement agréable.

Ensuite, du personnage, on retenait son caractère. Du caractère, Fye en avait, c'était un personnage jovial. En le regardant, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais ce n'était un crétin. Il faisait juste semblant de l'être. Il y avait cette partie qu'il cachait derrière son sourire, cette partie bien triste. Alors, Fye était un personnage au caractère intéressant et aux nombreuses facettes.

Ensuite, on retenait la façon de s'habiller. Fye avait une façon de s'habiller originale mais bien agréable. Ses vêtements lui correspondaient. Elégant et raffinés, ils s'accordaient en tout point avec lui. Fye était un personnage bien habillé.

Finalement, du personnage, on retenait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui nous faisait presque entrer dans son intimité. Quelque chose de simple. La couleur de ses chaussettes ! Elle nous révélait la personnalité de notre héros. Quelque chose de banale mais d'intime. Ainsi, vous voulez savoir, hein ? La couleur des chaussettes de Fye ? Je ne vous mentirai pas. Je ne vous dirai pas simplement : Je ne sais pas ou je n'ai pas pu trouver. Non, je vous dirai la stricte vérité au risque de casser un mythe. Même si ça me peine, même si je risque de mourir, je vous le dirai :

Fye ne porte pas de chaussettes…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (regardant la fic) :

-J'hésite entre la fatigue ou le manque d'imagination… Pardon, c'est vraiment nul…

Fye (regarde la fic) :

-Après les cheveux, tu t'attaques à mes pieds ! Tu sais pas combien c'est inconfortable des chaussures sans chaussettes ?

L'auteur (sort un panneau)

Panneau :

L'auteur s'excuse envers tous les partis pour cette chute pourrie.

Fye (hurlant) :

-Te défiles pas comme ça !

L'auteur (à moitié sourd à cause de Fye) :

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour le prochain chap j'utiliserai la question : Comment Fye et Kurogané se sont retrouvé ensembles ? (a peu près ça...)de Alias Kimichan.Une petit review en attendant ? Et vraiment désolé…


	7. Lien

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Je leur ai même proposé une partie de poker pour les avoir, elles ont refusés ! (comment ça : J'allais tricher ?)

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Alias Kimichan ayant accepté, je puis vous révéler comment Fye a réussi à chopper Kurogané ! Bon un grand n'importe quoi, complètement H.S, mais bon, le délire est synonyme de ça, non ?

Bonne lecture !

**Lien**

Fye était un personnage qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était une tarte à la meringue. Euh, mais il avait toujours voulu quelque chose d'autre. Un lien, le reliant à Kurogané. Cet homme si mystérieux qu'il aimait énerver. Mais les goûts changent, et Fye ne voulait plus, non pas de tarte à la meringue, mais de ce lien qui l'unissait au plus grand ninja qu'il ait connu. Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait connu beaucoup non plus. Ce lien, si résistant, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il ne voulait plus le ressentir comme une prison à son poignet. Il voulait le briser. Il en dépendait de son bien être et celui du ninja. Il ne pouvait maintenir ce lien qu'il avait tant chérit au début mais qui devenait dangereux. Pourtant, il avait eut tant de mal à le faire les relier tout deux. Il regarda avec un soupçon de peur les yeux du ninja le fusillant. C'était assez, il savait à présent que ne pas briser ce lien, c'était les détruire, lui et Kurogané. Alors, il chercha rapidement le moyen de dénouer ce lien. Ce lien qu'il avait réussit à poser. Il chercha encore et encore, mais c'est dépité qu'il dit au ninja :

-J'ai perdu les clefs des menottes…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (regardant Fye courir poursuivit par Kurogané, entre les deux, des menottes) :

-Je me demande combien de temps va mettre Fye avant de se rendre compte que les clefs sont déjà sur les menottes.

Fye (hurlant) :

-Haaa ! Au secours ! Sauvez moi ! Il va me tuer !

Kurogané (hurlant aussi) :

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de nous mettre des menottes ?

Shaolan stoppe Fye, sort des tenailles, coupe les menottes, s'en va.

Kurogané (repartant) :

-Ouf, j'ai bien cru que j'allais passer ma vie attachée à son poignet…

Fye (pleurant) :

-OUUUIIINN ! Mon Kuro-chan m'aime plus !

L'auteur (essayant de consoler Fye (oh ! tripotage de Fye, c'est Kuro-chan qui va pas être content !)) :

-Mais non, mas non…

Fye (continue de pleurer) :

-Méchant Shaolan ! Il a brisé notre lien !

Kurogané (revenant) :

-On a jamais dit que c'était un lien d'amour !

L'auteur (s'éloigne de Fye pour éviter le regard de tueur de Kurogané (Jaloux !)) :

-C'est vrai, ça se trouve, c'était de la haine, ou un truc de ce genre là !

Fye (regardant l'auteur) :

-C'est vrai ?

L'auteur (hochant la tête) :

-Ouaip !

Fye (sautant sur Kurogané) :

-Ouais ! Kuro-chan m'aime encore !

Kurogané (regardant Fye pendu à lui) :

-Q'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-J'aimerai bien savoir, ça pourrait m'être utile. Sinon, review ? Ah voui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire : Les nouveaux chapitres se feront plus rares car le retour en cours est effectué, bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont !


	8. Sa vrai apparence

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. D'ailleurs, ils ont une médaille avec leur adresse et leur nom au cas où vous les trouvez !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Azalee ayant accepté que ses idées soit utilisé, je vais répondre à une de ces questions ! ous vous êtes jamais demandé quelle était la vrai forme de Ryû-ô (tome 6 et 7) ? Bon pas vraiment d'imagination pour la chute, serait-ce le manque d'inspiration ?

Bonne lecture !

**Sa vrai apparence**

Il s'était toujours caché sous cette forme dans ce jeu. Il n'aurait pas voulu que l'on le voit tel qu'il était. Il aurait subit bien des moqueries. Il frissonna de froid et de peur mêlé. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid… Il regarda le ciel étoilé. Il souriait c'était une nuit fraîche. Il était bien amusant de penser à toutes ces choses qu'il faisait. Il était un gentil petit garçon qui maniait bien les armes. Mais bon, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Sôma ne l'avait pas accompagné. Puis il n'avait pas besoin de baby sitter ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il ne sentit pas une ombre s'approcher de lui doucement. Il ne sentit pas le regard posé sur lui. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est le sang gicler et sa vue baisser… Il se réveilla quelque temps après dans la dream capsule en soupirant. Il s'était fait avoir si facilement… Il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller. Il sortit de la capsule en remettant sa capuche pour ne pas montrer son visage. Si on le voyait, on se moquerait de lui.

C'est vrai, Voldemort ne devrait pas jouer à ce genre de jeu.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-ça devient n'importe quoi…

Voldemort (regard de serpent) :

-Qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-Tu es là parce que… ben… Fait beau aujourd'hui…

Voldemort (regardant le ciel) :

-Ouais, mais ça se couvre là… Hey ! ne change pas de sujet !

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Raté.. Bon laissez des reviews svp, c'est dur de supporter les psycopathes…


	9. Bonne nuit

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Mais en même temps, si ils étaient moi, je me permettrai pas d'écrire ce genre de trucs…

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Encore une des questions d'Azalee ! Alors, vous vous l'êtes tous posé. Pourquoi Fye a endormi Ashura-ô et s'est barré ? Bon là je crois que j'atteins le fond. Il me reste plus qu'à creuser !

Bonne lecture !

**Bonne nuit…**

Ashura-ô…

Ashura-ô cet homme si puissant. Fye l'avait fuit. Mais tous ignoraient pourquoi. Si seulement ils savaient… Le puissant roi Ashura-ô, cet homme qui le faisait trembler de peur et de dégoût mêlé. Comment avait-il osé lui demander ça ? Fye tremblota dans son lit fixant le plafond. En plus, il avait accepté. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois ; C'était déjà trop… Il soupira doucement. Est-ce que ce souvenir s'effacera ? Sûrement pas. Ça l'avait marqué à vie. Il se souvenait encore de la scène et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu accepté… Ses vêtements glissants sur sa peau pâle. Et son souffle saccadé et transi tandis qu'il le faisait. Mais quand son roi eut l'attention détournée alors il en profita. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire et s'enfuit lâchement… Ce secret que personne ne connaissait, il ne voulait pas le dire. Il se sentait honteux. Sali… Le froissement des vêtements, le souffle calme d'Ashura-ô tandis qu'il lui laissait sa fierté. Son hésitation, puis il l'avait fait. Et en fermant les yeux, il repensa à cette scène, il frissonna. Il revit Ashura-ô lui tendre l'objet et lui demander. Ashura-ô lui avait demandé d'enfiler l'objet et puis il avait demandé autre chose...

Ashura-ô lui avait tendu la robe rose bonbon.

Et lui avait demandé de lui chanter une berceuse…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (pleurant) :

-Ah pauvre Fye ! Il devait chanter faux!

Fye (hurlant) :

-Espèce de malade ! Pourquoi moi !

L'auteur (se prépare à courir) :

-Personne ne le sait… Mais c'est une loi immuable : ça me fait marrer ! Reviews ?

Fye (courant après l'auteur) :

-Méchant !

L'auteur (enfilant une robe rose bonbon en courrant) :

-Fais dodo Ashu-chan mon ptit frère ! Fais dodo…

(Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la France en ce jour… Franchement, il faudrait museler certaines personnes…)


	10. Méchants, les démons…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Imagine bien Kuro-chan avec un collier : propriété privé !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Une des questions d'Azalee comme d'hab! Alors, vous avez tous remarquez que Kuro-chan n'aime pas les démons. Pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture !

**Méchants, les démons…**

Cela remontait à bien longtemps cette aversion. C'était pas physique comme aversion… Y a des démons qui sont bien foutus… Puis il se ressemblait les démons et lui. Un peu sombre, enfin beaucoup. Pas de dégoût pour le sang, l'amour du combat… En fait, ils auraient pu bien s'entendre les démons et lui. Comme quoi la haine tenait à peu de choses. Comme l'amour quoi ! C'est vrai, peut-être que la personne que vous aimez le plus, vous ne l'aimeriez pas forcement si vous l'aviez croisé plus tôt ou plus tard… L'évolution du caractère peut-être… Ou des goûts qui changent. Ou simplement que vous aimeriez quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment précis. Même si on peut passez outre, ce que je vous déconseille fortement… se faire dire par la personne que l'on aime : j'en aime un autre ou une autre, est très blessant. Moins ou plus blessant que : je ne t'aimes plus ? Ça je ne saurai le dire. Je ne peux pas savoir dans la mesure où l'on ne m'a jamais dit que l'on m'aimait…

Mais ce n'est pas là le sujet. La haine tient à peu de choses disais-je. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde… Si…

Il faisait noir dehors, la nuit était tombée. Il se promenait tranquillement son bien dans ses mains. Il était sur un petit nuage. Il avait réussi sa mission avec brio. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un venir à sa rencontre. C'est à peine si il sentit son bien s'envoler. Tout ce qu'il vit en se retournant, c'est un démon emportant son bien, alors il hurla de haine :

-Mon sac de bonbons !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant la fic) :

-Je comprend ta douleur Kuro-chan… Moi naussi je n'erai naumatisé (traduc : Moi aussi je serai traumatisé)

Kurogané (hurlant) :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je me suis jamais fait piqué mes bonbons !

L'auteur (sortant un bloc-notes) :

-Refus d'accepter le fait établi, repousse l'éventualité de son mal être…

Kurogané (sortant son sabre) :

-Tu tiens tellement à mourir ?

L'auteur (faisant tomber son carnet) :

-Glupps… Ma dernière volonté serait d'avoir des reviews…

Kurogané (se tenant prêt à attaquer) :

-3…2…1…0 !

L'auteur (courant) :

-AAAHHH HELP !


	11. Marque indelebile

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les délires sont bien à moi ! Mais bon ça se trouve il y une part de vérité !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: pregunta de Akemi Luo! Pardon contrôle d'espagnol traumatisant… donc la question de Akemi Luo! Qu'ellle m'a posé par review ! Alors, à quoi ressemble un Moko qui fait sa mue ?

Bonne lecture !

**Marque indélébile**

Une fois par an avait lieu ce moment atroce. Ce moment où il se retrouvait sans défense exposant son corps aux yeux de tous. Ses poils tombaient petit à petit et alors il se retrouvait sujet des regards, tout ça à cause de ça ! Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais du exister, mais il se trouve que certaine chose peuvent rester indéfiniment. Cette chose était de celle ci. Marque tellement voyante qu'il essayait de cacher avec ses petites mains. Une erreur du passé. Il avait trouvé ça marrant au début. Mais maintenant ça lui semblait être une erreur. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il baissa ses petites mains. Il regarda l'inscription avec insistance. Comme souhaitant qu'elle disparaisse. Il soupira. Sur son ventre était écrit :

C'est vide : j'ai faim !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Ouf ! J'ai échappé à Kuro-chan grâce à vous ! Mais bon, il a du m'endommager la tête parce que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Mokona (soupirant) :

-J'ai faim…

L'auteur (ventre qui grogne) :

-Moi aussi…

Mokona (sort un tablier) :

-Je vais faire la cuisine !

L'auteur (regardant Moko partir) :

-Heu… Il sait se servir d'une cuisine ?

Shaolan (soupirant) :

-A ta place, je ne mangerai pas, il va te donner des conserves même pas cuites…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Merde !

(Un incendie eut lieu dans la maison d'un auteur négligeant. Il semblerai qu'il ait mis le micro-ondes dans le four…)

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Mais j'ai toujours faim moi !


	12. cachette secrète

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Les délires sont bien à moi ! Mais bon ça se trouve il y une part de vérité !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Bon, j'ai pas demandé la permission pour publier la réponse à cette question… Simplement parce que la revieweuse n'est pas inscrite… Mais bon si elle me lit et qu'elle se reconnaît je la salue et lui demande humblement de me pardonner… Bon sinon voici la question : Où Yûko met-elle ses objets ? Moi je connais la vraie réponse ! Et vous ? Mais on va pas choisir la facilité ! Alors place à mon esprit tordu !

Bonne lecture !

Yûko riait joyeusement. Ce n'était pas du à l'alcool contrairement à son habitude, encore heureux… La sorcière allongée sur son fauteuil où plutôt avachit regardait son domestique, comme elle aimait l'appeler intérieurement, cuisiner. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se tourna vers sa patronne. Il hésita puis demanda :

-Qui y a t-il Yûko-san ?

La dîtes Yûko cessa de rire et observa le jeune homme. Elle eut un sourire amusé mais se contenta de répondre :

-Rien de bien méchant mon cher Watanuki…

Puis elle recommença à rire. Le dit Watanuki se dit que sa patronne était bonne psour l'asile et qu'il l'y rejoindra bientôt en apercevant une boule de poil noir essayé de goûter à la mixture qu'il préparait. Il s'enfonça dans sa cuisine pestant contre les bestioles pas plus haute que trois pommes mais qui faisait des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle. Yûko cessa de rire et observa son jardin. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu une très bonne idée. Elle appela Watanuki pour que celui ci lui apporte du saké…

Quelque part, dans une autre dimension pour être plus précis.

Un groupe de quatre personnes plus Mokona montait une pente raide. Ils semblaient tous épuisés sauf le Mokona qui reposait sur l'épaule de Shaolan. On entendit Fye demander :

-Ils sont vachement lourds ces sacs ! Vous êtes sûr que ce sont les nôtres ?

Kurogané posa son sac au sol, il l'ouvrit, on pu entendre une flopé de juron contre la sorcière.

Dans le sac reposait une montagne d'objet et une petite carte avec un Yûko dessus…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (commençant à pleurer) :

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Mokona (air colérique) :

-Pourquoi j'ai pas de sac !

Kurogané (découpant un mannequin de Yûko) :

-Faudrait déjà trouver des sacs pour les grains de maïs…

Mokona (hurlant) :

- Mokona, ce n'est pas un grain de maïs !

Kurogané (s'en fichant complet) :

-Ouais t'as raison… Faut pas insulter les grains de maïs !

L'auteur (sort un pot de crayon) :

-Tiens ton sac !

Mokona (prenant le sac) :

-C'est pas un peu trop grand ?

L'auteur (goutte de sueur) :

-Heu… Je me sens désespéré là… Ben euh : Reviews ?


	13. cuisineKurochan?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Depuis le temps que je le répète

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Une question posée parune revieweuse.Alors Kuro-chan s'est-il faire la cuisine ? Votre serviteur est là pour vous répondre !

Bonne lecture !

Shaolan regarda son assiette, il soupira. Il jeta un regard envieux à l'assiette de Fye. Un repas simple, du cassoulet en boîte, réchauffé par le magicien. Mokona et Sakura avaient eut le droit à la même chose. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais il aurait tout donné pour avoir le même traitement. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait demandé à Kurogané de l'entraîner. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que ça le mènera à ceci. Il regarda une fois encore, comme pour changer le contenu de l'assiette. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un contenu. L'assiette vide semblait refléter l'état de son ventre. Il jeta un regard inquiet à la cuisine. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de celle ci. Il se demanda si le ninja s'était endormi dans la cuisine en lui préparant son repas. Il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Kurogané avait décidé de s'occuper en plus de son entraînement, de son alimentation. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain… Et Shaolan se dit que la santé de son corps était gravement menacée. Kurogané n'avait pas le profil d'un cuisinier. Il l'imaginait très mal avec un tablier en train d'assaisonner un plat, encore que couper en morceau les légumes… Mais il n'allait pas lui servir que des légumes !

Et tout ça à cause du magicien, c'est lui qui subissait en plus ! Le magicien avait en effet provoqué le ninja en disant que celui ci n'arriverait jamais à cuisiner, mauvaise chose car c'est lui et pas Fye qui allait mourir en goûtant la cuisine… Foutu destin !

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant place au ninja qui portait un plat encore chaud dans les mains. Shaolan faillit défaillir en voyant la consistance du plat. Il regarda l'étrange bouillie dans le plat. Sous le regard bien appuyé de Kurogané, il prit une petite cuillère du plat. Qu'il laissa tomber dans son assiette. Il prit une cuillère dans son assiette et avala la substance plus que louche. Sakura, Fye et Mokona s'attendaient à le voir s'effondrer dans un coma profond après avoir goûté le plat du ninja. Il releva lentement la tête vers Kurogané, il regarda le ninja dans les yeux et dit :

-Encore !

Kurogané pensa qu'il avait bien fait d'appeler un traiteur de ce monde…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- ça ne répond même pas à la question du début… Mais bon, on sait maintenant que le Kurogané est intelligent !

Kurogané (sortant son sabre) :

-Parce que tu en doutais !

L'auteur (reculant) :

-Heu… Mais…

Fye (encourageant Kurogané) :

-Quel discours émouvant ! Allez Kuro-chan ! Achèves le !

L'auteur (pleurant) :

-Mais je t'ai rien fait moi !

Fye (regard noir) :

-Et le premier chapitre associé à mes cheveux ça te dit quelque chose !

L'auteur (regardant le ciel) :

-C'était il y a bien longtemps… maintenant, j'ai dépassé les 50 reviews !

Kurogané (brandissant son sabre) :

-Et moi je te prédis que tu vas dépasser le record des 100mètres !

L'auteur (courant partout) :

-Maiss ! Reviews please !


	14. Mon amour

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Rahh ! c'est frustrant surtout que leurs histoires sont remplis de beaux gosses !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes ! Donc pas de chance je ne reviens que maintenant ! Petites âmes qui se reposait tranquillement : je suis de retour alors préparez vous !

Bonne lecture !

**Amour…**

Il se demandait en la regardant si c'était encore possible entre eux deux, autrefois. il avait bien glissé sa main sur cette surface si douce. Il avait dévoré ces deux petits objets qui semblaient le fixer, uniquement lui. Il avait seulement à tendre la main, mais il ne devait pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle était si belle sous cette lumière artificielle, elle tournoyait doucement. Elle ne semblait ne tournoyer que pour lui. Qu'il aimerait que la sonnerie se fasse entendre qu'il puisse ouvrir cette porte et la rejoindre, mais il attendait et la regardait. La dévorant des yeux en silence. Il aimerait que cette danse sans fin s'arrête… Il n'aurait alors qu'à tendre la main… Alors il attendait patiemment.

Debout devant la porte il attendait que le tournoiement s'arrête pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre.

Mokona attendait que le micro-onde s'arrête pour manger son gâteau au chocolat…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (se mettant à coté de Mokona pour regarder le gâteau) :

-Heu c'est normal que ça sente le cramé…

Fye (arrivant en courant) :

-Mince ! J'ai mis trente minutes au lieu de dix !

L'auteur (regardant le gâteau cramoisie) :

-Heu finalement, je crois que j'ai plus faim…

Mokona (pleurant) :

-L'amour de Mokona est mort ! C'est tristeee !

Fye (pleurant encore plus fort) :

-Ouiinnn ! J'ai raté mon gâteau !

L'auteur (pleurant aussi) :

-Ouinn ! C'est triste ! Envoyez des reviews pour les consoler !


	15. comment?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Rahh ! c'est frustrant surtout que leurs histoires sont remplis de beaux gosses !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Mmmh, je ne peux pas dire de qui je me 0suis inspiré pour ce chap, ça gâcherait la surprise. J'ai remarqué que ça devenait de plus en plus évident, pfff, je perds la main.

Bonne lecture !

Kurogané avait du courage, c'était sans conteste. Il avait affronté bien des dangers avant de croiser ses compagnons de voyages. Il avait vu des monstres qui vous aurez donné la chair de poule et d'autres qui vous aurez fait hurler. Il les avait terrassés avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans futilité, ni grand geste inutile, sec et précis simplement. Les litres de sang qu'il avait versé vous aurez permis de repeindre les murs de votre chambre que dis je ! Les murs de votre habitations ! Mais ça, Kurogané s'en fichait. Le sang montrait qu'il avait combattu et qu'il avait gagné. C'était un homme dur entièrement dévoué à la princesse Tomoyo. Si elle le voyait en ce moment trembler de stress. Si il voyait son regard inquiet se diriger vers la personne à ses côtés. Si elle l'avait entendu se dire qu'ils avaient trop bu, peut-être aurait-elle rit. Ou peut-être aurait-elle prit une photo souvenir si elle pouvait. Bizarre comme princesse, mais on ne lui en voulait pas, elle était si gentille ! Puis c'est grâce à elle que l'on pouvait voir le ninja faillir. Le ninja trembler. Le ninja entendre les sons se répercuter dans ses oreilles comme doublé, il aurait pu dire ce que cette femme chuchotait à une autre au fond de la salle. Il sentait ses mains moites. Il se demandait comment lui le grand ninja avait pu en arriver là. Oui il se le demandait.

Comment avaient-ils pu atterrir sur une piste de karaoké, Fye et lui ?

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- C'est miru qui m'a donné l'idée. Mais je crois que la fic perd de son entrain. Je me demande si je vais continuer…

Kurogané (tremblant de tous ses membres commencent la chanson) :

- Pokémon ! Attrapez-les tous !

Fye (continuant en sautillant) :

- C'est ma destinée !

Kurogané (prenant courage) :

- Rien ne nous arrrêta !

Fye (hurlant) :

- Pokémon !

L'auteur (observant la scène) :

-Raah ! J'ai que la version anglaise de la chanson (que j'adore) et je me rappelle plus de la française… Pardon… (d'ailleurs si vous avez les paroles, vous me les envoyez en reviews ? Pitié !

Kurogané (sortant son sabre) :

- Je suis ridicule ! Rends moi ma dignité !

Fye (regardant l'auteur poursuivit par Kuro-chan) :

- Maieuh ! Il m'a piqué ma place ! Ben sinon, euh review ?


	16. Ninja faible

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. J'ai supplié les persos, mais ils veulent pas venir avec moi !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Tout le monde à ses faiblesses, alors quelles sont celles de nos héros ? un petit thème aide à continuer. Kurogané : Première victime.

Bonne lecture !

**Ninja faible**

Kurogané, ninja errant tentant de rentrer chez lui pour être ninja tout court, avait sa faiblesse. Bien sûr , elle était tenu secrète, il en allait de la sécurité de la princesse ou même de son pays. Le détenteur de ce secret ? Lui, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même. Moi, pauvre narrateur, il m'était impossible de le soudoyer pour apprendre ce secret. J'ai bien essayé de toute les manières ; supplications, harcèlements, petits yeux de cocker battu, mais rien n'a marché. Là, vous vous dites sans doute : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir menacé ? Et bien voyez vous, je n'ai ni famille à nourrir, ni mari transi d'amour pour moi, ou même d'amant du samedi soir. Oui, je n'ai rien de tout ça. Et c'est pour ça que je ne souhaite pas mourir, voyez-vous cela serait horrible d'ignorer ce que représente tout ça. Donc je ne menace pas, car l'homme en noir serait capable de m'étriper pour bien peu.

Mais grande chance pour nous, Kurogané a un problème, oui son problème se nomme Fye. Voyez-vous, en plus d'être horriblement chiant, il a découvert sa faiblesse. Oh, ça ne serait pas si grave sauf si à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en privés, il lui faisait subir. Encore heureux que le manju blanc ne soit pas au courant, il serait capable d'aller le raconter à Yûko, la honte s'abattrai sur lui si elle savait. Mais heureusement Mokona ne la savait pas. Comme quoi, Kurogané n'était pas si malchanceux que ça. Mais il en avait assez de supporter les brimades du magicien qui le torturait. Surtout qu'il n'hésitait aucunement d'user et d'abuser du point faible du ninja. Ninja qui maudit sa chère princesse de lui faire subir ce calvaire. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait. Si Fye abusait de son savoir, il y avait une raison, c'est qu'il adorait toucher le ninja, voir cette partie humaine de lui.

Oui, Fye adorait chatouiller Kurogané.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (planqué derrière son ordi) :

- Il faut surtout pas qu'il me trouve, je vais me faire étriper…

Fye (caché à côté de l'auteur) :

- Et moi non plus, parce que après ce sera mon tour…

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Fye) :

- Au moins tu mourras heureux ! Tu auras pu le tripoter…

Fye (air rêveur) :

- Ahhhh ! Mais toi, par contre… T'as déjà tripoté autre chose que ton ordi ?

L'auteur (air très réfléchi) :

- Je ne tripote pas mon ordi, je tape dessus, c'est pas pareil… Donc j'ai rien tripoté de ma petite vie…

Fye (tapotant l'épaule de l'auteur) :

- Ben c'est pas grave… Tu vois où le tripotage m'a mené ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Sous une table avec un auteur dit pervers alors qu'il n'a jamais tripoté de sa vie…

Fye (hochant la tête) :

- C'est pas si terrible…

L'auteur (éclatant en sanglots) :

- Mais je veuuuxx pas mourrriiirrr !

Kurogané (apparaissant devant la table) :

- Ah, vous êtes là !

L'auteur (priant) :

- Si on dit que c'est pas nous, tu nous laisses partir ?

Kurogané (tranchant la table en deux) :

- Non.

(Course poursuite entre l'auteur qui court en récitant les droits du fanfickeurs, Kurogané qui poursuit l'auteur avec son sabre et Fye qui suit Kurogané en l'encourageant)

L'auteur (récitant) :

- D'après l'article 17, il est interdit de tuer les fanfickeurs sous peine de poursuites !

Kurogané (éclatant une chaise qui se trouvait là) :

- Je vais t'en donner des droits, moi ! Coupés en morceaux avant de les faire cramer !

Fye (sautant derrière le ninja) :

- Vas-y Kuro-chan !

L'auteur (courant toujours) :

- Traître ! Vendu ! Je te déteste ! Laissez-moi des reviews ! Je veux pas mourir !


	17. Faiblesse amoureuse

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le délire n'appartient à personne ! Donc il m'appartient pas !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Je me suis vengé ! Oui, ce magicien va payer ! Le point faible de Fye, en exclu ! Pardon du retard mais des problèmes d'ordi et ffnet qui voulait pas publier...

Bonne lecture !

**Faiblesse amoureuse**

Fye D. Flowright était fort. Pas autant que le ninja du chapitre précédent, mais il l'était. C'était un ex magicien aussi. Ex car il refusait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour une mystérieuse raison. Même s'il utilisait quelque fois son 'petit doigt' il ne pratiquait plus la magie. Ce n'était pas bien grave vu qu'il savait se battre. Puis il pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis en cas de pépin. Mais c'était bien rare. Malheur à lui, il avait bien faillit mourir à cause d'un certain Seishirô dans un certain pays d'Ôto. Bon en fait le terme exact, c'était qu'il s'était fait tuer par le certain Seishirô dans le monde virtuel d'Ôto. Mais ce n'est pas le problème ; non, le problème, c'est qu'il avait bien faillit mourir, enfin qu'il était mort mais pour de faux… Enfin en clair, il s'était fait mettre K.O et avait fait Game Over. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un jeu, encore heureux ! Vous imaginez cette histoire sans ce magicien ? Sûrement pas. C'était bien pire que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer, mais vous n'avez pas pu car au fond de vous, vous le saviez : Fye ne pouvait pas mourir.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il perdu ? Certains diront que sa blessure a abaissé ses capacités. D'autres que sans sa magie, il n'était pas à cent pour cent. Mais moi je le sais… Je sais pourquoi ; En un mot :

Faiblesse.

Seishirô l'avait étonné de sa connaissance, car il avait sorti ce qu'il redoutait le plus, car tandis qu'il discutait tous deux, il l'avait statufié. Il avait transformé son démon avec une forme bien spéciale. Une forme sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais osé levé l'index droit. Simplement qu'il l'aimait trop pur son propre bien. Restes à savoir comment avait-il su que…

… Fye adorait les lapins.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Bon au moins, ma stupidité n'a aucune limite !

Fye (penchant la tête sur le côté) :

- Mais pourquoi un lapin ?

L'auteur (tournoyant autour de Fye) :

- Mais parce que j'adore les lapins !

Kurogané (en train d'aiguiser sa lame) :

- Juste pour remarquer, tu n'as jamais vu un vrai lapin de ta vie…

L'auteur (pleurant) :

- T'es méchant avec moi ! Pourquoi !

Kurogané (faisant briller sa lame) :

- Parce que tu as autant d'intelligence qu'une poule dont à retirer la tête.

L'auteur (se liquéfie sur le sol) :

- Ouuiinnn ! Kuro-nouille est méchant avec moi !

Kurogané (arrête de jouer avec son sabre) :

- Kuro quoi ?

Fye (souriant) :

- Kuro-nouille ! Kuro-nouille !

Kurogané (sortant sa lame) :

- Bon lequel j'extermine en premier ?

Fye et l'auteur (se désignant du doigt) :

- Lui !

Kurogané (se prépare à attaquer) :

- Je peux tuer les deux en même temps !

Fye et L'auteur (commence à courir, font le tour de Kurogané et se cognent) :

- Aïe !

Mokona (penche la tête) :

- ça doit faire mal… reviews ?


	18. amour incontrolable

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le délire n'appartient à personne ! Donc il m'appartient pas !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Bon, j'enchaîne sur le point faible de notre cher Shaolan, autant dire qu'après ses chaussures, il n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Bonne lecture !

Shaolan était un garçon courageux et combatif. Mais comme chacun le sait, il avait un point faible. Beaucoup ont longtemps cru et le croient encore, que ce point faible se nommait Sakura, jeune princesse de son monde. Mais ces personnes se trompaient. Shaolan aimait profondément sa princesse. Au point de se sacrifier pour elle, d'endurer mille et une épreuves, à un point inimaginable pour moi, tellement il l'aimait. Il aurait été capable de repousser toutes ses limites pour elle. Il avait décidé de devenir fort pour elle. Et ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Car on devient fort quand on est capable de tout pour quelqu'un, alors Sakura n'était pas sa faiblesse. Elle était même sa force. Mais qu'était donc son point faible alors ? Fye l'apprit un jour, malgré lui. Si Shaolan avait été plus discret aussi. Mais il avait encore les traces de son méfait sur lui. Oui, Fye le savait à présent…

Shaolan ne pouvait résister à une tarte aux fraises…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (regardant un paquet vide) :

- J'y crois pas ! Il a fini toutes mes tartelettes aux fraises ! Le pauvre…

Mokona (étonné) :

- Mais tu dois pas plutôt l'insulter ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Ben, ses tartelettes elles étaient périmés depuis cinq ans…

Sakura (arrivant en courant) :

- Mokona ! C'est terrible ! Monsieur Shaolan est tout pâle ! Et il arrêta pas de chanter des chansons bizarres !

L'auteur (tout pâle) :

- Quoi comme chanson ?

Sakura (l'auteur aurait-il lui aussi abusé de tartelettes périmées ?) :

- Je sais pas… Un truc bizarre qui parle de meilleur amie et qu'il a vingt ans !

L'auteur (courant partout) :

- Argh ! Il est en phase terminale s'il se met à chanter du Lorie !

Mokona (regardant l'auteur courir sur le plafond) :

- Mokona sait aussi faire !

Sakura(regardant Mokona et l'auteur courir sur le plafond) :

- Mais et monsieur Shaolan ?

L'auteur (redescendant au sol) :

- Ben… On prépare un cercueil en tartelette de fraise ?

Mokona (tombant sur la tête de l'auteur) :

- Moko !

Shaolan (apparaît agonisant) :

- Envoyez des reviews… c'est ma dernière volonté !

Le rideau se baisse, on entend :

- Ouais bien joué Shaolan ! Comme ça j'aurai plein de reviews !

- File les tartelettes ! Vite ! Les tartelettes ! je suis en manque !


	19. Lacune

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le délire n'appartient à personne ! Donc il m'appartient pas !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Après une longue absence car je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire, je suis de retour. Avec des histoires débiles comme d'habitude ! Merci de toutes vos reviews! le temps me manque pour répondre mais je vous remercie!

Bonne lecture !

**Lacune**

Mokona était Mokona. Ce n'était pas une boule de poils, mais bien un Mokona. Qu'est-ce qu'un Mokona ? Je ne pourrai vous répondre avec exactitude. C'est quelque chose d'assez joyeux. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Oui, car Mokona est une personne. Enfin, on dirait plutôt mascotte dans son cas. Il ressent beaucoup d'émotions. Comme moi, comme vous. Mais il a aussi cette chose, cette faiblesse. Les mauvaises langues diront que c'est son estomac, mais c'est faux. Ou à demi vrai, à vous de voir. Mais je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas ça sa plus grande faiblesse… Non, il y a une chose qu'il essaye de cacher du mieux qu'il peut, mais je l'ai vu. Malgré qu'il dise qu'il ait 108 techniques, cette chose m'a fait douter. Elle vous fera douter vous aussi. Mokona était incapable de faire cette chose. Cette chose pourtant si essentiel

Mokona ne savait pas compter jusqu'à dix.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- ça donne à peu près ça, quand j'ai vraiment pas d'idée !

Kurogané (grognant) :

- Si c'était pour faire ça, il aurait mieux fallu jamais revenir !

Fye (pouicant Kuro-toutou) :

- Rho fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

L'auteur (regardant Fye poursuivit du pouiqué : Kuroagné) :

- Ben ils ont pas perdus leurs énergies ! Des reviews pour moi ?


	20. faiblesse royale

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le délire n'appartient à personne ! Donc il m'appartient pas !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Je suis vraiment pas régulière et je me souviens pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps pour cette fic… Bizarre… Bon, au tour de la jolie princesse, qu'est-ce que pourrai bien être son point faible ?

Bonne lecture !

Une princesse devait être forte mentalement. Elle devait supporter le fait de porter sur les épaules le désir de tout un peuple. Elle devait les protéger, les aimer, les chérir, comme une famille. Elle devait leur apparaître comme un messie. Comme celle qu'il respecteront et aimeront. Sakura avait été une princesse, mais loin de son royaume, elle ne l'était plus. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille ordinaire. Et comme toute personne ordinaire, elle finissait par dévoiler ses faiblesses. Même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte dés l'instant, le mal était déjà fait. Pourtant, elle aurait du oublier cette faiblesse, mais elle s'en rappelait… un peu. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait debout sur une chaise hurlante. Shaolan arriva rapidement dans a pièce. Il se figea voyant l'objet de la terreur de sa princesse.

Oui, Sakura avait une peur bleue des mouches…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (s'excusant) :

- Je sais c'est pourri, mais plausible, au début je voulais qu'elle ait peur des poissons, mais ça entrait pas trop dans la situation…

Sakura (tremblotante) :

- Mouche… Mouche… Mouche…

L'auteur (secouant Sakura) :

- Oh non ! Je l'ai cassé ! Shaolan va me tuer ! me dépecer ! mec couper en quatre me mettre dans une valise !

Kurogané, Fye, Mokona, Sakura (parfaitement ensemble) :

- Ouais !

L'auteur ( pleurant) :

-Suis mal n'aimé ! Ouuin ! des reviews pour me consoler ?


	21. Demande

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp. Le délire n'appartient à personne ! Donc il m'appartient pas !

**Résumé :** Une espèce de suite de Reporter Mokona (pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre) petites fics courtes et sensée faire rire ! (sensé…)

**Genre :** Humour et un peu de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du sous entendu yaoi, rien de bien méchant, mais si ça vous gène vraiment… cliquez précédente !

**Note **: Il fut un temps où on me posa une question, et je n'y ai toujours pas répondu ! Honte à moi ! Je vais réparer cette erreur promptement ! Alors qui est le Subaru que poursuit Seishirô et pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture !

Seishirô a longtemps été ami avec un dénommé Subaru. Bien que ce dernier soi bien moins âgé que lui, ils étaient inséparables. Subaru avait une jumelle Hokuto. Seishirô les appréciait tous deux. Pourtant, malgré leurs très forte amitié, les deux amis furent séparés. Subaru étant un vampire, il du s'enfuir bien loin avec sa sœur, les villageois les accusant des meurtres de leurs près de leur résidence. Seishirô eut à peine le temps de leur dire au revoir. Subaru lui avait confié qu'ils se rendaient dans une autre dimension.

Quelques années plus tard, Seishirô se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander quelque chose d'important. Il mit tous les moyens possibles en œuvres. Il fallait qu'il lui demande ! A son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur peut-être même plus. Oui il fallait qu'il lui demande ! C'était quelque chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Même s'il fallait pour ça attendre des millions d'années, traverser autant de dimensions, tuer autant de personne, il le fera ! Il fallait qu'il lui demande ! Quitte à le tuer pour qu'il accepte !

Un jour il se retrouverait enfin face à face, et là il pourrait le dire :

-Rends moi mon manga !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (se grattant la tête pensive) :

- Mmh, euh… ah…

Mokona (attaque super coup de poing sur la tête de l'auteur) :

- Mokona va aider auteur !

L'auteur (se ramasse dans les poubelles) :

- Maieuh ! Pour une fois que je me retenais de dire une connerie !

Seishirô (sautant partout en mode Mokona) :

- Ouais ! J'ai récupéré mon manga !

Mokona (pique le manga et se interdimensione !)

- Moko !

Seishirô (tombant à terre) :

- Oh non il va falloir tout recommencer !

L'auteur (tapotant le dos de Sei) :

-Euh reviews ?


End file.
